Damage
by BVBvampire 45
Summary: This is a story about Hermione's life as she fights depression after he sister dies. there will be a few characters the are not from the movies WARNING: contains self harm, suicide and depressive scenes
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is my second story. Please review and no hate**

 **WARNING: Contains suicide and self harm. Also depressing scenes.**

CHAPTER ONE

Hermione's pov

Flashback before Hogwarts

"Mia! Mia! Open the door!" I yelled through my sisters door, I could hear her sobbing. Then I heard her shuffle to the door and unlock it then retreat back to her bed. I turned the handle and walked in. I looked at her. She was curled up in a ball. Beside her was a bottle of painkillers and a blade from a sharpener. The lid of the painkillers was open and on the bed beside her. She looked at me and her eyes were puffy and red.

"Mia. Did you..." I started to ask,

"Y-yes I d-did. I c-cant stand i-it no m-more." She looked at me with an empty look. I got out my phone and dialled the ambulance.

"Sorry..."

I looked over at her as I did her eyes rolled back and she went floppy I ran over to her and grabbed her hand which was covered in blood.

"Hello how may I help you?"

"U-um I just walked in on my sister. She's tried to commit um s- suicide!" As I said it I was trying to fight back tears.

"Have you checked for a pulse?"

"N-no i-i can't... just p-please come and save h-her." Tears were now streaming down my cheeks. I tried to stay calm.

"I'll send an ambulance round. What's the address?"

"U-um 61 west street I-I think."

"Are your parents home?"

"N-no."

"Do you know where they are?"

"N-no."

"OK. An ambulance should be there soon."

Is sat with Mia until the ambulance arrived. The paramedics loaded her in a stretcher then in to the van. I hopped in without waiting to be invited to. On the way to the hospital I kept thinking what if she doesn't make it? What will mum and dad say? Is it my fault? She doesn't deserve it. I kept thinking until suddenly I couldn't breath and my chest hurt like hell. One of the paramedics come over and started talking. I couldn't hear her well as I was trying to breath. Next thing I knew it went black...

I woke up and the first thing I saw was the white ceiling. I could hear beeping. I sat up and look around. I then realized I was in a hospital room, I went to stand up then realized the drip in my hand. I went to call out but my voice went all raspy. I layed back down and realized the heart monitor beside me. I was confused.

A nurse walked in and realised I was awake.

"do you want anything hermione dear."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I decided to write some more** **of this story its still from Hermione's pov. This chapter will be short. hopefully future chapters will be longer.**

 **I don't own harry potter, or any of J.K Rowling's characters. No hate. please R &R**

 **WARNING: Contains self harm and suicide.**

CHAPTER TWO

Hermione's pov

After flashback

I quickly sat up and shivered. I realised I was back in my dorm. I shivered again thinking of the memories that my nightmares held. I got up and reached into my pillow case, grabbing my razor that I had hidden there. I then walked to moaning myrtle's bathroom. Once in the I crept to a cubical being carful not to disturb the ghost. I rolled up the left sleeve of my pyjamas revealing an armful of scars varying in length and depth. sat there looking at my arm. some of the scars were sticking up from where they had tried healing after I cut to deep. after I had studied my arm I placed the corner of the razor on the inside of my wrist and pulled it across. I watched as the blood started to drip and felt relief rush through my body. I placed the corner of the blade up a bit further up on my arm, and pulled it across again. I let out a sigh as more of the relief went through my body making me forget the memories.

I continued to do this for about two minutes, being carful not to go over the few day old scars. I then decided to swap arms so I placed my razor on top of the toilet paper holder. I rolled up my right sleeve and took the razor in my left hand I looked down at my left arm. the where a few deep scars on my wrist vertical ways from when I had tried to commit suicide shortly after I got out of the hospital. I'm not sure if I actually wanted to die or see my sister again.

I closed my eyes and tried to get rid of the memory I could tell was bout to come. I quickly put the razor on my arm and drew it across. the blood welled up really quick and dropped over the side of my arm, on to my pyjama bottoms. I ignored it and drew the razor across my skin several more times causing me to draw even more blood which ended up on my pyjamas. I put down the razor and wiped up the blood on my arm with toilet paper and rolled down both my sleeves. I then flushed it and walked out of the cubical I washed my hands. I started walking towards the Gryffindor common room. Half way there I realised I had forgotten my razor. I raced back to the bathroom. I went in the cubical I found it on top of the toilet paper holder. I picked it up and went to walk out.

"well what's the for? oh poor Hermione. bit sad is she?" I ignored moaning myrtle and continued to walk out.

"oh," she started to moan " you don't even want to talk to me."

I turned around. "Myrtle, its late I'll come up after class and talk to you." I said with my fingers crossed where she couldn't see.

I headed back to my dorm I looked at the time. It read 4:37 AM. I hoped into bed and rolled over trying to get to sleep. I soon drifted to sleep.


End file.
